Lighten Up
by heartachequisition
Summary: Above all else, Shintaro really needs to get three things out of his house: his sister (which is a given), the stupid PDA couple (they're lucky they're his friends) and a… lamp spirit. ShinAya, side HaruTaka. AU.


**A/N: **Sometimes I have to look back and question what I'm doing with my life. Also if you hate puns, I am deeply sorry. I promise I'll be serious when I update all those chapter fics... which will be soon. Refinements take too long. Some of you are mighty talented to be able to post unedited pieces, I have to hand it to you.

And anyone who updates weekly? All I can say is you're a wizard. There's no other explanation.

* * *

When Shintaro said he wanted a little more light in his life, he didn't mean it literally. What he had meant was that maybe this mundane, ordinary world could just do something out of routine – something different, something that would catch him off guard. Something special.

Something _enlightening._

But for the love of all things good in the world_, _he wished whoever was out there would stop taking his statements so literally. They sure thought they were punny, didn't they? Or was he the only one that thought bright fluorescent lights in a perfectly good dark room were a downright eyesore?

As a swift, almost timed disruption to his thoughts, there was a scuffle of movement behind him. Then a small, sweet voice asked "What're you doing?"

He ignored it. If he paid it no attention, maybe it would leave.

"Can you hear me over there?"

He ignored it again.

"Aw, geez, that's no way to treat a friend! Didn't you ask me to come in the first place?" The clatter of something falling over made him jump, but he persisted in ignoring the source. The voice squeaked indignantly, before continuing to speak, "Ah, come on… I just want to talk to you! This is the first time I've been in a real-live human being's room! As a living thing, I mean. You can't blame me for being excited, you know?"

His resolve wouldn't budge. He was absolutely determined to shut off all the distractions and focus on his song – if he could get these notes to work… Though after a few moments of staring blankly at his screen and the voice rambling on and on behind him, Shintaro decided he had to take action.

His companion seemed to notice and lit up with joy. Literally. The room became like a meeting with the sun. The ball of light lifted its tone when it squealed his name, "Oh, Shintaro! Are you going to talk to me now?"

Turning slowly in his seat, he finally faced the glowing presence in his room with a flat, deadpan expression. There was no avoiding confrontation, at least, not if he wanted this incessant ball of light to get out of his room.

"What even are you?" He asked reluctantly. Maybe he could just persuade himself to believe it didn't exist. That'd be great.

"I'm a lamp," the light said happily, slowly molding its formless shape into the figure of a human girl. Her eyes were even brighter than the rest of her as she smiled. "Well, a lamp spirit. To be precise."

A pause.

Then with a heavy sigh, Shintaro shooed at her. "No, you're a nuisance. Go away."

She frowned.

"Be gone, strange product of my imagination!" He commanded, "Vanish!"

Momo's laughter could be heard from the other room, followed by a distinct, "Shut up, Shintaro!"

"You can't just do that…" The lamp spirit bit her lip, the golden sheen increasing tenfold. Putting her hands on her hips, there was a sudden flood of intense light in his room again. "I'm a friendly lamp spirit! Why are you being so mean to me?"

Shintaro, blinded by the light, buried his face in his hands. Apparently, denial was not the way to go. "Please turn that off!"

"No!" The lamp spirit protested, the room's brightness being turned up another couple of notches. "Not until you tell me why we can't be friends!"

"I'm allergic to sunshine!" The boy argued weakly.

"You are not." She pouted, but started to dim. "Though your sister says you are allergic to going outside, and that is a completely different thing."

Cracking an eye open, Shintaro peered at her through his fingers. He should've figured Momo had some kind of involvement in this twisted prank. It brought him a little ease, to know he wasn't going mad.

"Sounds the same to me."

She shook in place, almost offended. "It's … it's not."

"So," he tapped his foot on the ground. "Can you leave now?"

"My name is Ayano."

"For the love of god, lamps don't have _names._"

"My full name is Ayano Tateyama."

"Lamps don't have names! Lamps don't speak! You just stand there quietly and all will be good in the world!"

"I've been watching you since you were a child, and I figured as a friend you'd want me to have a name so you wouldn't have to call me 'lamp' all the time."

"La-lamp- Aya- no! No. Lamp." He sighed loudly, throwing his lack of communication skills and coherency out the window. Then he was swiveling around on his chair. "Please tell me your statement sounded as creepy to you as it did to me."

"I … don't understand human concepts such as 'creepy', I'm sorry."

"Alright. Well I'll give you an example." Cracking his knuckles, he exposed his scissor drawer to her, and she gasped in awe. "Something creepy could be the scientific side of me getting curious and wanting to dissect you for research purposes."

Ayano looked up at him in horror, and he struggled to keep the grin off his face.

"Please don't do that." She begged him. "I promise I'll behave."

"Alright. Then stay there and be quiet like a good lamp."

She obliged, standing against the wall looking over his room with even illumination. Unfortunately for Shintaro, the light was growing stronger and he simply could not work under such bright conditions. He was a creature of the night, dammit.

"Is there any way you can dim yourself?" He asked, after it became a bit too much. "You're suffocating me here. It's way too bright."

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" Ayano waved her arms around helplessly, and suddenly his room resembled a small town disco. "I can't control it; I'm just really happy."

"… and what on earth got a _lamp spirit _like you so happy? I didn't think lamps could have emotions, nevertheless be so happy two stars are practically exploding."

The lamp spirit smiled shyly, eyes like dwindling fire darting constantly between her hands and the ground. "The thing is… Shintaro, I…" She reflected on her words for a moment.

"What." He cut in, exasperated.

"I've been in love with you for a long time now."

* * *

Against his will, and having no other real option, he called Takane. Quickly as he could, he informed her of the situation. He almost felt guilty when he saw the glow of Ayano around the corner, trying to hide herself and failing, but he figured she was the entire problem so there was no helping it.

"So that's basically it." He ended his explanation, impatiently waiting for his – ugh, the term was pushing it – friend's reply.

"Sorry Shintaro," Takane's voice crackled over the phone, the amusement evident in her tone. "I'm going to need you to shed some more _light_ on this situation."

"Go to hell." He growled back. "Now is not the time."

"I get it, I get it." There was a lull, as she conversed with someone in the background before she returned. "So you've got a lamp spirit that's in love with you living in your room and you want to get rid of her."

Shintaro let out a long sigh. "That's right."

"Well, seeing as you are the genius around here," Takane continued, "Do you want to share any of your _bright _ideas?"

"I'm never going to ask you for help ever again."

"Hey, I just don't see what the problem is! I'm sure she's de-light-ful!"

And with that, Shintaro hung up.

* * *

If anyone else was as allergic to sunlight as Shintaro was, they would tell you this in times of crisis – "I need to get rid of this lamp spirit invading my house asap" – and then proceed to cry (internally) if assistance did not arrive. Luckily, though he had to dive headfirst into socialization, he managed to find at least some sort of help.

"I can't commit this many hours of my life exposing myself to illumination," Shintaro explained hurriedly to his other friend, and Takane's boyfriend, Haruka. He had called him over as a last ditch attempt, assuming the guy would handle it more maturely than his girlfriend had.

"Okay. That's fair enough." Haruka prompted him to continue, chewing languidly on a baguette he had swiped from Shintaro's kitchen counter. "So is that why you called me over?"

The lamp-victim cleared his throat, hoping he didn't sound as grumpy as he felt. "Indeed. As a strong, independent individual, it is paining me to plead for help but I need you to do something about it for me. Please."

"Maybe you're just feeling a little in the dark about all of this?" The other male suggested, and it took all of Shintaro's strength not to hit him.

"I am not. In the dark. About anything." He replied through gritted teeth. "The lamp spirit needs to go. This is serious, Haruka."

"Let me ask you one more thing then," Haruka tapped his own chin, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Are you feeling any symptoms of sickness, Shintaro? Nausea? Discomfort? Maybe … _lightheadedness_?"

Flipping the table over, Shintaro stormed off, officially done with socializing forever and especially done with dealing with the stupid couple he called his friends.

"Shintaro?" Haruka called worriedly after him. "Shintaro, I'm sorry, please come back!"

"Leave him be," Takane waltzed into the room, having broken into Shintaro's house the way she often did. She begun to set groceries up on the bench, with full intent of cooking right then and there. Immediately, Haruka's eyes went straight to the food and his girlfriend laughed, "He just needs time. And you need more food before you empty his fridge."

Her boyfriend shot her a brilliant smile, "Thank you, Takane. I love you."

"Nah, s'all good." She grinned bashfully, switching on the stove. Tying an apron around her waist, she scoffed, "One day that pathetic guy will realize… this is how he met_ the light of his life_."

They both snickered, ignoring Shintaro's booming 'I hate you guys!' from the floor above them.

* * *

"What do they mean by that?" Ayano inquired curiously, having been strictly told she wasn't allowed to leave the bedroom unless she was leaving for good.

"It's a saying." Shintaro pulled a pillow over his head. "They're just being idiots. Ignore them."

There was a moment of quiet, and all they could hear was the clanging of pots in the kitchen and the whirring of the computer still running on the desk. He was ready to start on another plan to get rid of Ayano, when Shintaro noticed his room was growing gloomier. The shadows crept up the walls, and he sat up.

Scanning the room, he finally noticed Ayano was curling into herself in the corner, as if trying to turn off. She caught his gaze, before looking away.

"Hey, what are you up to…" Shintaro began awkwardly, trailing off.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I'm really a pain, aren't I?"

"Kind of, yeah."

She sputtered, but ended it with a deflated sigh. "I just…" The lamp spirit glowed faintly, "I just wanted to be with you. That was my wish. I just – "

"Don't speak." Shintaro broke in quickly. If he had to reject another confession from a lamp of all things he might as well migrate to Momo's room and sleep under her bed. No matter how cute the lamp thing was. "I don't want to hear it."

She nodded. Twiddling her fingers, she let her gaze fall to the ground. "Okay. … Okay."

A few seconds of pondering later, and he had yet to come up with a plan that was anything better than locking the lamp in Momo's room or throwing her out the window. A few clanging noises from downstairs later, it was soon apparent that Takane and Haruka had finished whatever the hell they were doing and were … flirting … or something. Whatever couples did that led them to feeding each other and kissing a lot.

Ayano seemed immediately alarmed by the change in sounds, and in utter seriousness she asked, "Are they fighting each other?"

Shintaro shook his head.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ducking out of his room, he yelled loud enough for his voice to travel downstairs. "Make out in your own house, oh my god! We can hear you from up here!"

"You interrupt and you'll be out like a light -" Takane started to say, before her voice was suddenly muffled, presumably by Haruka's mouth.

"Why are you doing that in my house?" Shintaro shouted in another vain attempt, but it seemed they had both tuned him out. His face reddened more out of anger than embarrassment when he heard them laugh quietly with each other and, if his ears didn't betray him, they ended up cuddling on the sofa. "Go home!"

"Just leave them alone!" Momo said loudly, kicking the wall between their two rooms. "They're not bothering anyone!"

"They're bothering me!"

"Go back to your room and pretend they don't exist!"

"I cannot un-hear what I heard, Momo!"

Downstairs, there was an elated shriek of "Haruka! What are you doing?" Followed by a "There was a bubble on your nose!" and then some.

Back to the same level, Shintaro was torn between fleeing to the bathroom or simply yelling at everyone from the top of the staircase. In Momo's room, the music was blaring louder than ever. This only prompted her to shout louder, "I'm listening too, you noggin, go back to your room!"

Oh, how he loved bickering with his sister. "Can't you kick them out?"

"Back to your man-cave, big brother!"

"It's not a man-cave, it's a _lair!_"

"Keep talking and I'll be the one knocking your lights out…"

"Not you too, Momo… whatever, I'm going, I'm going!"

Slamming the door he groaned, sinking to the floor with a thud. Looking over at Ayano in the corner, he leaned his head back and shook his head.

"See, this is why I hate people."

"You don't seem to hate the people on your computer…"

"Right. You've seen those." He pointed an accusing finger at her. "… we do not speak of those ever again."

"It'll be our little secret." She nodded eagerly, looking as if she hadn't a clue what she as saying. Then her eyes narrowed, and she watching Shintaro while squinting.

"Our secr- why are you looking at me like that? What are you trying to pull here?"

"World domination."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No, it just sounded nice."

"You…"

She suddenly smiled. "Hey, look, I'm sorry for troubling you, okay? I'll tell you how to get rid of me."

"What?" He asked warily. "So easily? What's the catch?"

"I didn't catch anything?" She asked him back, tilting her head in genuine confusion.

Shintaro hummed. "Does it involve leaving the house?"

Ayano blinked. "Umm… no."

"Alright, count me in."

"Unplug me." Ayano said simply. She twirled around to reveal the cord that ran from the back of her neck down to her power source. "Unplug me and never turn me back on again. Then I'll be out of your life."

"It was that simple…" Shintaro, with newfound energy, went to locate the power board where he knew her switch would be located. He'd be lying if he said he didn't regret being so eager, but he knew deep down it was out of fear. He feared if he grew too fond of her – he'd never regain his freedom again.

And who falls in love with lamps anyway? Ridiculous.

"I love you, okay?" It was Ayano who said this, but he felt his face go up in flames. He was _not _getting flustered over a lamp. That was impossible. It was just the summer sun.

"You said that already." He scrambled closer to the switch, ready to end it as soon as possible.

Just as he reached for it, her hand stopped him. "Wait, one more thing," Ayano spun him towards her, her light, gentle hands guiding him to look at her. "Promise me you won't forget me?"

"I don't think I could." He admitted. "This doesn't happen in everyday life."

After staring at her for a little while longer, trying to ignore the idiot couple having a playful brawl below them, he finally asked "Will you ever come back? Just out of curiosity."

Ayano shrugged. "Maybe. Screw a new light bulb in and then we'll see."

"Why would I want to screw a light bul- oh. Oh."

"What's wrong, Shintaro?"

"Go back to your corner. Please. I need a therapist."

* * *

"You call a therapist, I am here!"

"You're my sister."

"Tell me all your problems and I will assure you I can solve absolutely none of them!"

"Momo, please go to sleep."

"Shintaro's right, kiddo. You need help."

"I don't think that's what he meant, Takane…"

The four of them – Momo, Shintaro, Takane and Haruka – were gathered in the dining room for an important meeting. Momo was sitting on the table despite her brother's protests and Takane lay across Haruka's lap while he stroked her hair lovingly.

"So what happened to that glowing person anyway?" The idol inquired suddenly, and Shintaro had to wonder if she really was the one behind all of this.

"You mean Ayano?"

"Yeah, I mean, she said hello to me. She was nice."

Haruka laughed, "I think it takes more than saying hello to be considered nice."

"Well," Takane spoke up, "You sure had me at hello."

"Aww," he murmured, placing a kiss to her forehead. "You're so cute."

Shintaro deadpanned. "Can I please kick you two out of the house? How do you keep getting in here anyway?"

Momo snapped her fingers. "Okay, okay, back to matters at hand! I want to ask you a very important question, Shintaro."

"No."

An abnormally large apple met his face. "What happened to Ayano in the end?"

"Ooh, ooh, do tell." Takane sat up, leaning her chin on the table. "Was it love at first light?"

"One more pun Enomoto, and I'm kicking you out."

She faked bursting into tears and Haruka was left to console her, while Momo just laughed at everyone. Shintaro just wanted to sink into the ground and quit talking to people for the rest of eternity. But as luck would have it, the doorbell rang. He was the closest. No-one got up.

With a sigh in resignation, Shintaro let his feet drag him to the entrance. "Agh, fine. I'll get the door."

"Hello!" A familiar face greeted him once he opened it and he almost just turned tail and left. She resembled Ayano, this girl, except in full colour and without the razzle dazzle. Shintaro was ready to give up. The girl, dressed in a casual jumper and white skirt bowed once, pulling out a card from her pockets. "I'm here at the request of a… Momo Kisaragi? I don't think that's you, but this is her house, right?"

Note to self: Momo needed to get friends. "What did she call you for?"

"In her own words, 'not to make light of a serious situation, but it seems my brother is in need of dire help, and as you are my favorite therapist I'd like you to come over and help him… look on the bright side', so to speak." The visitor rubbed her hands together, as if cold. "She seemed awfully chipper about it too."

Shintaro looked over her for a few seconds. "Would you mind if I slammed this door in your face?"

She glanced worriedly at him. "Could you be Shintaro Kisaragi?"

"I am going to slam the door in your face. Please prepare yourself."

"O-okay! Sure, sounds like fun…!"

The door almost flew off its hinges with the force he used.

Whirling around, it was Takane who appeared at the end of the hallway first. "Yo Shintaro, was it someone we knew?"

"Don't talk to me."

Haruka emerged above her, resting his chin on top of Takane's head. "Are you feeling alright, Shintaro?"

"I'm going to go scream into my pillow."

"Aw, but big brother! You just left her standing out there!" Momo bounced towards the doorway, sliding across the floorboards with her socks. "I'm inviting her in. Takane, Haruka, you guys can sleep over. And tomorrow, we'll all be up bright and early to start a new day, won't we big brother?"

"I'm out."

Trudging up the stairs, he thought all would be well at least once he reached his bed when…

"Shintaro? Remember to lighten up for tomorrow, okay?"

That was it. Tomorrow everyone was getting banished from the house forever.


End file.
